Curse of Asteroid
by alexbleu
Summary: Crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Zak Storm. A mysterious girl appears out of nowhere in the Triangle. Zak and the rest of the crew try to help her get home to Sora, but when they meet her, she is cursed. Includes a new oc character. Read further to find out what happens! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zak Storm, this is only a fanfiction. Sora x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Zak Storm: Curse of Asteroid**

Zak Storm steered the Chaos along the Sea of Beru, heading for island of Marituga.

"Zak, when we get there, we need to go to Sassafrass." Cece said, walking up the stairs towards Zak. Zak gave her a questioning look.

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, I had a vision. It was an odd version. I saw a girl falling, but she was dressed in a strange way. She crashed into the sea. An odd force came from her, as if an ancient magic was protecting her fall. This magic was something ancient from long ago." Cece explained.

Zak pondered. "Do you have any idea what that ancient magic could be?"

Cece shook her head. "I don't know, I have an idea, but it doesn't seem possible…" She muttered to herself as she walked away. Zak frowned, then shrugged.

Zak pulled into the docks of Marituga, looking around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the small shops and sellers out and about. Everyone stepped off the boat and headed up the steps. Cece started to move away from the group, towards Sassafrass's place.

Caramba stopped and watched Cece.

"Cece, where are you going?" Caramba asked. She waved him off and continued to walk.

"You two go ahead and get something to eat, I'm going with Cece." Zak headed in Cece's direction, while Caramba and Crogar looked confused. They shrugged and went another direction.

"Cece, are you sure Sassafrass will be able to help you?" Zak asked.

"Yes, she would know. The force that came from that girl is ancient, and I'm hoping that I'm wrong about what it is." Cece seemed tense and didn't talk anymore.

The duo reached Sassafrass's door and knocked. Sassafrass opened the door with slightly irritated look.

"I'm in the middle of lunch! Come back in thirty minutes." Sassafrass started to close the door when Cece kept it open.

"Sassafrass, please, we need to talk right now." Cece said urgently.

""Maybe if I was paid…." Zak rolled his eyes, and started to fish his pockets for money.

"No Zak. Sassafrass, it's about the Curse of Asteroid." Sassafrass's eye's widened as she said that.

"Come inside you two, quickly." The two walked in as Sassafrass closed the door behind them.

The three of them walked into Sassafrass's room, waiting to talk.

"Child, this better not be a game. What do you want about the Curse?"

"I had a vision." Cece said. "It was strange. A girl was falling into the sea of Beru, and when she crashed, and huge magical force came from her, as if it where protecting her from the crash. But that magic reminded me of the Curse." Sassafrass pondered.

"If what you say is true, we are in grave danger. If someone where to get their hands on her and control her, we would be doomed. Especially that Scoldybar-"

"You mean Skullivar?" Zak interrupted.

Sassafrass gave him a dirty look. "Don't interrupted me, I wasn't finished speaking. You need to find that girl before anyone else and keep her safe."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Will someone please explain to me what this 'Curse' is?" Zak said, looking confused.

Cece sighed impatiently. "We are talking about the Curse of Asteroid. Many centuries ago, there was a royal province, known as The Takeda clan. This family ruled over the rest of the smaller clans. They were selfish and greedy, wanting absolute power. One day, they heard of a wizard who could heal anyone, and was planning to pass on his powers to someone else. The King heard of this and set off to find him. During that time, the King and Queen had a eight year old daughter by the name of Asteroid. The King brought her along so she could be shown how to be persuasive with others. The wizard was only giving powers to people with pure and kind hearts. The King knew of this, but was hoping to get the powers for himself. Once they reached the wizards home, the King demanded him to give the powers. The wizard denied him and told them that only someone with a pure and kind heart could wield his powers. The king was angry by this, but remembered his child was there.

"He said to the wizard 'I will make you a deal. If you do not give me your magic by dawn tomorrow, I will send my armies to attack you. I will be camping nearby if you change your mind.' The king left the wizard's home with his daughter tailing behind. Later that night, Asteroid saw the wizard's home still lit with light, and snuck up to his door and knocked. The wizard opened the door to find her there. He asked her what she was doing there, and she told him she wished to help him escape. The wizard was touched by Asteroid's kindness. She helped him pack his things and he sat her down and transferred his powers into her. There was a catch to though. A staff could control the person who gained the magic. The wizard explained to Asteroid that she was not to let anyone lay their hands on the staff, to which they could control her against her will. She nodded and took the staff. The wizard told her it could transform into anything so no one would know about it. Asteroid was taught how to maintain her magic and use it for good. When her farther found out, he-"

 _ **Boom!**_

Cece didn't get to finish. Outside, there was a huge crash in the ocean. Three of them looked at each other, then ran outside to the docks. There was already a huge crowd at the docks, looking out into the ocean, to see what had happened. Crogar and Caramba were already there, shoving through the crowd so they could get to the Chaos. Cece suddenly stopped, looking very afraid.

"Cece, what's wrong?" Zak asked, looking at her in confusion.

She turned to him, "The vision is real, she's here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Zak and the rest of the crew rushed to the Chaos, and jumped on. Zak ran up to the steering wheel and commanded the Chaos to forge ahead. Everyone kept their eyes on the sea, searching for the girl.

"Cece, do you know what she looks like?" Zak asked.

"Yes, but it's hard to explain. Her appearance was strange. She had dirty blonde hair, but the tips of her hair was a strange blue color. Her outfit is even more difficult to explain. It's as if she's some type of fighter. I don't know, but we really need to find her."

Zak pondered. "Calabrass, any ideas of who that girl is?" Calabrass didn't say anything.

"Calabrass, this better not be another one of your hissy fits!" Zak looked at Calabrass.

"Ye don't know what yer messin' with. The Curse of Asteroid is very dangerous, and ye should not be messin' with this girl." Calabrass told him.

Zak frowned. "Calabrass, when you act like this, you're jealous. Is it because she could be more powerful than you?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Calabrass, you _are_ the most powerful thing in the Bermuda Triangle, but she's from the outside. There are more powerful things outside the Triangle." Cece said.

Calabrass wasn't happy about it, but they continued to look for the mystery girl.

Cece spotted a body floating in the water. "Zak, there! She's still in the water!"

Zak nodded and held out Calabrass. "Calabrass, give me the Eye of Beru!" Nothing happened.

"Calabrass, now is not the time to be throwing a tantrum! If we save that girl and help her get back home, you'll become the most wanted sword again." Calabrass sighed angrily.

"I warned ye, you shouldn't be messin' with the girl." Zak, frowned, then called up the Eye of Beru and dove into the water. He grabbed her by the waist and swam back to the Chaos. Caramba extended one of his arms and pulled Zak up onto the deck. Zak laid the girl on her back and looked at her face. Her hair was dirty blond, the tips of her hair dyed teal and pulled up into a pony tail. She wore a black, sleeveless turtle neck crop top, denim mid-thigh shorts, and mid-calf high dark grey boots. She wore faded dark blue knee high socks with amour like knee guards. She had black, fingerless gloves, and faded, dark blue cloth that ran up to her elbow joints, with amour like elbow pads. She had two metal chain links on either side of her waist and a necklace with a silver half of a broken heart. A strap crossed over her chest with a bat strapped on her back. Zak kind of stared at her for a minute.

 _She is really pretty…. Zak focus!_ Zak shook the thought off and sat back. "What should I do?" Zak asked.

Clovis waved his hand excitedly. "Oh, I know, you have to give her the Sucky Face of Life! Cece almost had to do that to Caramba!" Clovis looked proud of himself for knowing so much.

Cece's face turned a weird shade of red from embarrassment. "Clovis, I told you not to ever mention that!" Zak just shook his head at them. He looked at the girl again. This would the first time he technically kissed a girl. Well, it doesn't really count because he was going to give her CPR. Zak started to leaned toward her when her eye's fluttered open. Her eye's widened and she threw her fist towards his face. Zak yelped in pain and sat back, rubbing his cheek. The girl scooted away from everyone, looking confused and afraid.

"Who are you people? Where am I? What happened?" Suddenly, her eyes widened again, and she bolted up. She grabbed Cece's shoulders, looking extremely scared and worried.

"Where's Sora, where is he?!" She looked around the ship, but didn't see who she was looking for. She backed away and out of nowhere, a strange sword appeared in her hand.

Cece was startled. "Please, calm down! We are not going to hurt you. We rescued you from the sea. You fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean. Could you please put that strange sword away? We won't attack you."

The girl hesitated, then the sword disappeared from her hand. "It's called a Keyblade." She said.

Cece frowned. "A Keyblade. I've heard that term before, but I don't know where…" Cece pondered.

"I know what that is." Calabrass finally spoke up. Zak took him off his back and looked at his face.

"What do you mean 'I know what that is.'?" Zak asked.

"A Keyblade, a very powerful type of sword. The Keyblade only lets a chosen wielder hold it, but those with the strength of heart to wield a Keyblade are able to give or take them from others, or take control of them if they have been abandoned. Those incapable of wielding a Keyblade cannot keep it, even if a wielder hands it to them. A wielder is able to summon or dispel their Keyblades at will. The Keyblade's signature ability is the power to open or close any lock or door, be it to a physical object, to the heart of a person or world, or to a gate or pathway between worlds. For objects like treasure chests, this merely requires tapping the chest, while for more magical locks, the Keyblade generally operates by emitting a bright, thin beam of light from its tip, or by being thrust directly into the keyhole or person's chest." Everyone blankly stared at Calabrass. He's never explained something anything like that before.

The girl was impressed. "Who do you know so much about Keyblades?"

"I use to be a wielder before I was changed into a sword." Calabrass said.

Zak frowned. "What other stuff have you not told us?" The girl snickered and Cece laughed.

"Anyway, where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was in Neverland with Sora, Donald, and Goofy-"

"Wait, you mean _the_ Donald Duck and Goofy? From Mickey Mouse?" Zak asked.

The girl gave him a dirty look. "Yes, the real Donald and Goofy. Now let me finish. We were fighting Xehanort, trying to get him into a portal I created. The portal can take a person to another dimension. But the problem was, I didn't specify a location. The portal could send you anywhere. Xehanort used his powers and forced me back and I fell through the portal. I don't remember anything until now."

Cece pondered. "Now I remember! Xehanort has been trying to open Kingdom Hearts! I was reading a book about all this."

The girl nodded. "You're correct. We've been tracking Xehanort for a while. I figured out that he was leading us on a wild goose chase. He led us to Neverland, where we fought him."

"Who's Sora?" Zak asked.

"A close friend of mine. He's a keyblade wielder as well." The girl replied.

"Who are you?" Clovis asked.

"My name is Alex. Short for Alexis." Alex said.

"I want to ask you something. When you crashed into the ocean, a powerful force came from you. Do you know what it-"

"Yes, you're correct. Your vision was true. I have the Curse of Asteroid."

 **Author's Note**

 **I kind of forgot to put an authors note in the last chapter. So I really hope you really liked this chapter, it has 1222 words. I tried my best to describe Alex, I hope you got a good visual of her. I had trouble** **deciding a name for her. I was stuck between Alex and Kaya. Which one do you like more? Pleased review! Feedback welcome!**

 **-Kat-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" Cece asked.

"I can read minds. It kind of comes with the Curse." Alex replied.

"Whoa…" Zak looked at her in surprise. Alex looked over at him.

"What the heck were you trying to do to me earlier? Kiss me?" Alex asked.

Zak groaned, "No, I thought you had water in your lungs and I was going to give you CPR. You have a strong punch for a girl." Zak rubbed his cheek.

Alex grinned, "Sorry, it's my reflexes." Out of nowhere, a gunshot was fired from a far.

"Get down!" Cece yelled. Everyone dove to the deck, and Zak grabbed Alex, pulling her to the ground.

"Ugh, dude, get off of me! I can take care of myself!" She pushed Zak off of her and stood up.

"She's crazy! I like her!" Clovis said excitedly. Zak pulled Calabrass off his back and ran up to the steering wheel.

"It's Golden Bones, everyone to your battle stations!" Everyone bolted up and started moving about the ship. Caramba went below deck while Clovis went up to the top of the sail. Crogar pulled out his rocket sword and stood guard at the edge at the edge of the boat.

"Who's Golden Bones?" Alex asked.

"Long story. Basically the Big Bad Guy's assistant." Zak said.

Alex didn't seem surprised. "Nice." She pulled her bat off her back.

"Why not use your Keyblade to fight?" Zak asked.

"Are the bad guys Heartless?" Alex retorted.

"Um...No? What are Heartless?" Zak asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time for explaining. If the bad guys aren't Heartless, then my Keyblade won't do anything. My bat can do some damage though."

Zak frowned. The Demoniac drew closer. "Chaos, full speed!" The Chaos's engines powered up and started to turn around in the opposite direction.

"Everyone hold on!" Zak yelled. The Chaos poured on speed and went the opposite direction of the Demoniac, but headed straight into another Demoniac?

Cece's eyes widened. "Zak, that's an illusion, this is a trap!" Zak tried turning the Chaos around to avoid the Demoniac.

"Zak, we can't escape, dummy!" Alex yelled. Zak froze and turned towards Alex.

"It's a classic bad guy move, okay? They're going to board the ship. We have to prepare for battle!" Alex said. Zak watched her in amazement. She's only been on the Chaos for twenty minutes and already giving orders. The Demoniac drew to a stop and the front opened to reveal Golden Bones and his army of skeletons. Golden Bones jumped aboard the Chaos, with a gleeful look in his eyes.

"This was easier than I thought. I can finally get Calabrass from you worthless brats!" Golden Bones chuckled.

"You'd have to come and get him first!" Zak taunted. Golden Bones started head in his direction, but stopped and turned to Alex.

"And who are you?" He asked.

Alex gave him a dirty look. "I'm the girl who's going to kick your butt."

Golden Bones sighed. "Get the rest. The boy is mine." The skeleton soldiers started heading for Alex and the rest.

"Ooh, I don't think so." She swung her bat towards one of the skeleton heads and knocked it off. Backing up slowly she raised her fist into the air, magic surrounding it, then slammed it into the deck. The force knocked the skeletons all the way into the water. Golden Bones turned around, looking surprised.

"Girl, how did you do that?" Golden Bones demanded.

"Magically." Alex said sarcastically.

"Girl, do you have the Curse?"

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Gee, I don't know, a magical force just somehow came from my hand- Yes, you dummy! Quit asking questions that you already have the answer too!" Everyone was silent.

"Out of all my years, no one has ever dared to disrespect me like that-"

"Dude, you are a freaking skeleton, no one's going to take you seriously." Alex interrupted. Golden Bones started to look angry.

"Girl, you're starting to get on my nerves. I'll take you myself!" Alex didn't look amused.

"That's what they all say." Alex said. Zak frowned.

"Alright Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blaaz!" Nothing happened again.

"Calabrass, please stop acting like this! If she's taken, we'll be in danger!" Calabrass didn't respond.

"Calabrass! If we can find a way to send her home, you'll be the most wanted sword in the Seven Seas!" Zak said.

Calabrass was frowning. "I refuse to save someone with the Curse of Asteroid. I'm taking a nap now." With that, Calabrass shut down. Zak's jaw dropped. Calabrass has never denied helping anyone. With or without powers/ magic.

 _ **Clang!**_

Zak looked over to see Golden Bones and Alex attacking each other. Golden Bones blocked a strike from Alex's… sword? Where did she get a sword from?

"Crogar, we need to help her!" Cece yelled. She was starting to run down the stairs when Alex interrupted.

"No! Don't interfere, this fight is mine!" Alex yelled. Cece froze mid step. Alex's sword _**shape shifted**_ into her bat, and she swung really hard at his legs. His legs gave out from under and he fell to the ground.

"So, you were going to take me, huh?" Alex smirked, resting her bat on her shoulder. Golden Bones groaned.

"I'll be back, and next time, I'll have you captured." Golden Bones limped off the Chaos and onto the Demoniac. The Demoniac sped away from them. Caramba came from below looking confused.

"What in the Whahoolian's name is going on? I barely heard any fighting!"

"Alex took care of it, she really kicks butt!" Clovis said. Zak rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you did. But the weird thing is, Calabrass refused to help you. He said 'I refuse to save someone with the Curse of Asteroid.' Why is he acting this? Any ideas, Alex?" Alex pondered.

"I think I know. Before the magic was given to me, the person before with the Curse did many evil deeds, including turning Calabrass into a sword." Alex explained. Calabrass opened his eyes.

"The lassy is correct. Her name was Agua. She went through many dimensions to gain more powers. She was a greedy person. One day, she landed herself in the Triangle, looking for the Seven Eyes. At the time, I was the guarding the Eyes. She found me and tried to persuade me in giving the Eyes. I told her no and she cursed me into a sword. As a guardian of the Eyes, you were the only one who could invoke the powers. When Agua cursed me into a sword, she tried to invoke the powers. As ye know in the prophecies, one a real cap'n can invoke the powers. Now that is you Zak, which means, you are the Guardian of the Seven Eyes."

"Wait, wait, wait, how come you didn't tell me this before?" Zak asked.

"I, uh, didn't want ya to worry 'bout it…" Calabrass muttered. Zak rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked.

"Well, we should head to Marituga. There's someone there that may be able to help you." Cece said.

Alex nodded. "Cool."

 **A/N**

 **Yay, chapter 3 is out. I would've posted sooner, but I was sick with strep throat last week, and this week has been crazy because of the weather. I think Alex is my favorite character because of her attitude. Reviews are welcome! Also if you have any ideas to add, those are welcome! This chapter is 1260 words!**

 **-Alex-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

On the way to Marituga, Alex told the crew stories of the adventures she had been on with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She told them what Atlantis was like (Although Cece already had some what of the same picture since she was an Atlantian princess). She talked about the castle's she had seen, and who she's gotten to meet. She talked about Xehanort and how long they been chasing him.

"Crogar don't like this 'Xehanort', Crogar wants to smash him!" Crogar exclaimed.

Alex shook her head. "He's the least of your worries, you guys. As long he or the Darkness don't attack you, you'll be fine."

Cece pondered. "I hear you talk a lot of Sora. Are you close to him?"

Alex rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Um, I mean, we're pretty close friends, but that's about it…" Cece frowned.

"Well, can you tell us where you're from?" Cece asked.

"Oh sure, the U.S" Everyone blankly stared at her except Zak.

"What is the 'U.S.'?" Caramba asked.

"She's from the same place I am." Zak replied.

"You're from America?" Alex asked.

Zak nodded. "Yeah, Hawaii."

"Wow, I've never been there, what's it like?"

"Well," Zak began. "It's got awesome waters and of course, there are volcanos. It's pretty much what you see in the pictures. What state are you from?" Zak asked.

"South Carolina." Alex replied.

"Wow, South Carolina. Never been there."

Clovis popped up out of nowhere. "We're here!" Alex looked up to see Marituga.

"Whoa. Small, but cool looking island. What is this place?" She asked.

"This is Marituga. We come here a lot to eat or to see a friend."

"Nice! Can we explore first?" Alex asked.

Cece gave her a questioning look. "Aren't you ready to get back to your friends?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Geez, trying to get rid of me already? Look, I'm constantly on a mission, and I never get to explore or relax. Let me take this chance too. I kind of want to explore the island."

"I understand. We constantly are on missions and don't get to relax. I think we should take this time to explore with you, Alex." Cece said, then turned to Zak. "What do you think, _Captain_?"

It didn't take long for him to answer. "Yeah, I agree, we should take this time to relax." Alex grinned and nodded.

"Where should we go first?" Caramba asked.

"Food. I'm starving." Alex said. Everyone hopped off the boat and walked up the steps.

"This is amazing, it's like walking in the past!" Alex looked around in amazement.

"That's what I thought when I came here for the first time too!" Alex grinned at him and continued to walk.

"I'm off. I need to get more tools to install in my suit." Caramba wondered off.

"I going to. I going to find a book that has more information about Keyblades." Cece said. Zak nodded. Crogar followed Cece, leaving Zak and Alex by themselves.

"So I suppose we go get something to eat?" Alex nodded.

"Don't even think about calling this a date. I barely know you."

Zak put his hands up in defense. "Wasn't going too." The two teens continued to walk up the stairs, but stopped when a tall boy stood in their way.

Alex didn't looked amused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Denis. What's a good looking girl like you doing here?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"That's not what you should be worrying about. You should be worrying about getting out of our way." Alex retorted.

"Ooh, you're a feisty one. Is your boyfriend going to protect you?" Denis taunted.

"Excuse me? I'm not dating anyone. And I can protect myself." Alex shot back.

"Hmm, since you're single, come with me then. This street rat isn't anything with his stupid sword." Denis said.

Zak looked so offended. Alex just sighed.

"Get out of our way." She said flatly.

"Make me." Denis said.

Alex just shrugged. "You asked for it." She grabbed her bat and rested it on her shoulder.

Denis pretended to be scared. "Ooh, I'm so scared. What, you're going to hit me with your little bat? Try to knock me down with your girly strength?"

Alex walked up to him. Denis frowned slightly, wondering what she was up to. She took her fist and punched upward into his jaw. Denis stumbled back, rubbing his jaw while looking stunned.

"Want to test my girly strength now?" Alex asked. Denis scooted backwards, trying to stand up. He got to his feet and took off running.

"You better run, you jerk!" Alex slung bat back onto her back.

"You are hardcore." Zak told her.

"Look, I hate it when someone makes fun of my friends." Alex replied.

Zak looked surprise. "You consider me a friend?"

Alex sort of shrugged. "Well, you all have decided to help get out of this crazy place. So I consider you a friend."

"Um, cool…" Zak's face was slightly red. Alex just smirked and turned to continue walking.

"Let's keep going." She said.

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 4 is out, yayy. I've got so much to do. Working on this story and school. I'm actually planning on starting a Youtube channel, so I'm very excited about it. I'm going to be doing animations and speedpaints, so keep an eye out for another a/n talking about my channel. And going out to nathan19bane's review on chapter 3, yes, I'm shipping Alex and Sora together. I apologize if you ship Sora with someone else (Technically, I do too, but in this storyline, it's going to be him and Alex). This chapter didn't really have much to it, I'm sorry about that, but I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to see you in the next time. Remember that reviews and ideas are welcome! Love ya'll!**

 **-Alex-**


End file.
